mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Molten Lava Secret
"This world contains all 7 stars. Get them with all with your might, good luck!" - Sign at the star Molten Lava Secret '''is one of the two secret level in Super Mario New Star that does not contain a switch or Bowser. Remember how the book in Pozo's Tower warped Mario? Well, the book in the same room as its portrait does the same thing, though it warps you here instead. This stage is a test of Mario's skill, and has 7 stars, all which require different skills to reach. Most of the stars require the Metal Cap from Strange Valley, so hit the switch if you haven't. The level is a small lava pool surrounded by a very steep mountain. For such a small stage, it actually contains a lot of different parts. Around a central volcano are various pillars and white ruins. There is also a lavafall coming from one side and a long cave. In the center is the small volcano, with a hollow center that leads to an expansive underground area. In here is more lava with small islands of land. There is also a path of lava with thin platforms on it as well as a hollow pillar with lava along the walls to return to the surface. Levels ''All star names are fan-made and not official '' '''Star 1: Atop the Sunken Pillars Mario must climb a path of thin pillars. Lead towards the path of pillars directly in front of the start. Carefully jump up the first few (or lava bounce with the Gold Metal Cap) and pass the longest one with the Kuromame on it to reach a "!" Switch. This spawns 2 boxes required to reach the next pillar. From these one, side slip to the higher platform and cross the remainder of the pillars to reach the star. Star 2: Bottom of the Volcano This star is at the end of a long path in the depths of the volcano. First, Mario must enter the volcano...which there is no obvious way of doing. The easiest way, and maybe the intended way, is to slope kick up the slope by holding the jump button (A) and mashing the punch button (B). If this method is not working, it is possible to long jump from the pillar with the ring of coins onto the slope and jump into it, being sure to land in the lava to take 1 less damage. Down here are a couple of island in the lava. One path leads to a Gold Cap and a white pillar which allows Mario to exit, while the other leads to the path farther downwards to this star. Mario can do the entire path easily with the Metal Cap from the other side, but if he chooses not too, he must cross a slope of small platforms as well as a very thin bridge. Star 3: Top of the Giant Tower Lava bouncing must be used to reach the top of the giant white structure. Head into the volcano again and go towards the Gold Metal Cap to the right. Grab the cap and head inside the white tube, where there are many patches of lava on the sides. The best way to scale the tower is the high jump on the flat part and alternate between this wall on the one on the other side. Be careful at the top since the ledge Mario needs to land on is not terrible big. On top are 4 boxes, 1 containing a Metal Cap, 2 containing Koopa Shells, and the last one with the star. Star 4: Flaming Shell Surf Using the Koopa Shell from the top of the tower where Star 3 was found, Mario must travel through many obstacles on the shell. Hop on the shell and head into the tunnel against one of the walls. Make the first turn and get ready to jump over some pits. Each turn adds more pits or raised land to jump over. When the star is in sight, there is one last jump that requires a little more speed. Star 5: Hidden in the Lava There is a very hard to see hidden passage hidden in the lavafall. There is a small square up the flowing lava that is transparent. Hop up it using the Gold Metal Cap (or shell if you go around the side...), and locate the passage and grab the star. Star 6: Lava Cage Requires Vanish Cap! '''Mario must use the caps to enter a cage in the corner of the level. Grab both the Vanish and Metal Cap and hop past the volcano and go into the cage. '''Star 7: Burning Red Coins Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered throughout the volcano. Their locations are as follows: # On a block in the starting platform # Off the side of the highest pillar, which contains Star 1 # Behind the cage containing Star 6 # In the middle of the entrance into the volcano. It is best to long jump from the pillar and jump into the coin. # On a platform in the volcano near the Chuckya # On one of the stairs leading to Star 2 # In the corner of the interior # In the middle of the tower than leads out of the volcano When Mario collects all 8, the star appears at the start. Enemies * Kuromame * Bully * Fly Guy * Chuckya * Homing Amp Category:Level Category:Secret Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Volcanic Area Category:Music-Mario Galaxy